


A Change of Scenery

by Alitneroon



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: (barely there though), Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitneroon/pseuds/Alitneroon
Summary: Searching for a distraction, G'kar and Londo find something entirely different.





	A Change of Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a rewatch induced fugue state, but I think it turned out pretty well!

"I am getting old, G'kar." Londo said. "Or no, maybe I have been old, for a long time, and I am finally beginning to realize it."

"Your heart did give out just a few months ago. Was that not a hint?" G'kar smirked. "Although, you sure seemed young last night."

"Yes, very funny. It is… I cannot simply be, anymore. I think too much now. It's a problem."

"Then we must make you feel young again. What haven't you done recently, that you used to do? What can we revisit – some childhood fantasy you can relive, from before all of this?”

"It's like I said to you, I was never a child. I was never reckless. There is nothing to revisit."

G'kar peered at him for a few more seconds with those piercing red eyes. His face lit up suddenly. "Come with me. I have an idea."

Londo rolled his eyes, but after a moment of consideration he got up to follow G'kar. "Very well. It can't be too bad."

The two of them walked side by side in the direction of the Zocalo. Londo wasn't sure what to expect, but he had some idea. He was sure G'kar thought that a day out on the town and a drink or two in the casino was just what he needed. But it hand been years since he'd done something like that, and it brought him no joy anymore, just a sense of dread. Those had been the times in his life when he'd made the worst of all his many bad decisions. In fact, he barely even ventured onto the Zocalo anymore for fear of those memories.

Still that was where his feet would take him, walking this way, after so many years. So when G'kar turned to the right, he continued forward for a few more moments before realizing it and stopping dead in his tracks.

G'kar looked back. "Come along, now."

"G'kar, where are we going?" Londo followed him, but slower now. "This is the way to downbelow."

“You're correct. Because we're going somewhere we won't be recognized. Rumors and a strange friendship are one thing, but what I have in mind is entirely another." He smiled, showing his teeth a little. "But I'd prefer not to ruin the surprise. Now come along, we're getting in the way."

G'kar seemed insistent and excited, so Londo followed, as much as he might just want to go back to his quarters for a quiet night in.

G'kar led him down a maze of badly lit hallways, the establishments surrounding them shadier as they went. He had never spent all that much time in downbelow. G'kar, on the other hand, seemed to know these places by heart. Where once it would have scared him half to death to walk alone in such a place, now he found he either did not care, or felt safe enough with G'kar by his side not to worry. He was still his bodyguard, after all.

Finally they turned a corner and the hallway opened up into a room. Dim, purple lighting illuminated tables and a few couches, and scarcely clad waiters and waitresses moved among the even scarcer crowd. G'kar handed his credit chip over to the intimidating mountain of a man that was the bouncer, who waved them both through.

G'kar reached back and took Londo's hand. The movement made him flinch and shiver; it was not something they did. They could not afford to show any affection in public, let alone anything as blatant as this. But G'kar's grip was quite insistent. He pulled Londo along, and Londo gave in, letting himself be led to one of the couches along the sides of the room.

"Now, what are we here for?" Londo asked. "What's so special?"

"That's up to you," G'kar murmured. He pulled Londo close, holding him with a hand around the waist – a gesture which would be suggestive to most other races, but was downright obscene to a centauri. He waved at the room with the other hand. "Down here, they don't know us. They only know that we have paid a considerable amount to be here. And therefore, they are here to do what you wish. Within reason, of course."

With that, G'kar squeezed his hand on Londo's side ever so slightly, making a shiver of excitement run across his body. They never did this. Much of their regular foreplay consisted of bickering until they ended up in bed together; bickering which had slowly become more friendly over time. Teasing, a deliberate buildup such as this, and even affection, they were still getting the hang of.

It almost made Londo nervous. "You seemed like you had a plan in place for the evening. Something more specific than simply," He gestured, "All of this. What is it?"

"My plan is for you to choose where this goes, Mollari. I want you to indulge, and not to worry. I want you to feel young, and stupid." His voice dropped, barely above a whisper. "I want you to make this worth your while."

Londo was still struggling to find the words to respond when a waiter approached their table. "Is there anything I can do for you tonight?" He asked.

"Two Brakiri sunsets," G'kar said, before Londo could answer.

He nodded and walked away.

"That is a weak drink, G'kar. I need more than that if I am going to handle tonight."

"Yes, and you have just had a heart attack. On this point, you will not convince me."

The waiter returned only moments later, two of the sickly sweet, dissapointing drinks in hand. "Anything else?"

Londo stared at the waiter for a moment, an idea forming in his head. "Turn around for me, would you?" The waiter winked, put down his platter, and spun. Londo nodded. "Yes, you will do nicely. Tell me, are lapdances 'within reason'?"

"Of course," He said, and smiled.

"Then I believe my friend here would very much like one."

He felt G'kar stiffen in surprise. "Mollari–"

Londo worked his way out of G'kar's grip and moved just far enough down the bench to be outside his casual reach. "Go on. Enjoy it," He whispered. G'kar stared at him for another long moment, trying to read his intentions, and then gave up. Instead he turned back to the waiter, smiled with those incredible teeth of his, and nodded.

Londo watched as the waiter moved to sit atop G'kar's lap. He'd made the decision on impulse, perhaps because he wished to do something G'kar wasn't expecting, perhaps because he wanted to deny him his true desire a little longer in revenge for the situation he'd now been put in, but all of that melted away the moment he saw the waiter begin to move.

He was able to watch G'kar like this, as he was not caught up in his own pleasure but could instead simply enjoy the expression on G'kar's face. He saw his eyes lower and his mouth slacken ever so slightly. He hadn't expected to enjoy this quite so much. Londo swore his mouth began to water as G'kar leaned backwards and relaxed, and he felt the slightest of stirrings beneath his waistcoat.

He longed to join them, or to kick the waiter out and replace him, to take his own place on G'kar's lap where he belonged. Instead he held himself back just a little longer. Told himself to enjoy the show. The passion which G'kar usually stirred in him was now only simmering, and yet that made it all the sweeter. The venom may have been gone from their words but they had never stopped getting under each other's skin, never stopped fighting for dominance, in whatever sense that might be.

By the time it was over, Londo was nearly desperate. He slid back down the couch next to G'kar, put a hand on his thigh, and leaned in next to his ear. "Can we go back to my quarters now?" He whispered, and then, following an urge, bit gently at G'kar's neck.

"We don't have to," G'kar said. He stood, leaving Londo feeling suddenly exposed. A moment later he was pulled up by a hand, and G'kar led him to the other side of the room and through a door.

Inside was a small room, with a bed sitting in the middle and another couch to the side. the whole thing was sleek and smooth, the floor carpeted. G'kar shut the door behind him and then leaned against it. He stared Londo down. "So?"

It was all Londo wanted to do to run up and pin him against the wall, but that was what they did every time. He'd started to try something new and now he wanted to follow through. He might have hit upon something here. Besides, it was so rare for G'kar to surrender control like this, to be vulnerable and let Londo take the lead instead of being direct with what he wanted as he usually was. Normally, Londo was happy with that arrangement. But not now.

"Onto the couch," He said, and half gestured, half pointed. G'kar obliged. "Undress. Slowly."

G'kar's outfits were always so unneccesarily complicated, the straps and pieces of the armor coming off bit by bit, and so Londo stood against the wall and watched as he gradually revealed pieces of himself. Finally he could take no more, and knelt above him on the couch to help him pull his shirt up over his head.

Now that the numerous ridges on his chest were exposed, it was all over. Londo leaned down to kiss along them, and relished in the shiver he felt under his hands. He didn't take off any of his own clothing, not yet, and even batted away G'kar's hand when he reached for the buttons. Instead he turned all his attention to making sure G'kar was fully undressed. Then, finally, when he was entirely exposed to Londo and only then, did he lean up to kiss him.

G'kar had been uncharacteristically silent and passive, but he kissed back enthusiastically, teasing Londo with his tongue and biting gently at his lips as he pulled back. "Hurry up," He growled as Londo leaned just out of his reach and grinned.

"No, I don't think so," Londo said.

He ran his finger along G'kar's lips to hush him, and then dipped around to work at the side of his neck. He let G'kar's hands roam, finally, and gasped at the lightest of touches along his sides. Giving in, he undid the top button of his coat. G'kar took that as an invitation and helped him with the rest.

Londo hummed as his coat was pushed off his shoulders and to the floor, and soon after his shirt hung open. But even as his brachiarti fluttered and threatened to reach out of their own will, he ran his hands down G'kar's arms to pull them away. He didn't resist.

Instead Londo reached out to wrap himself around G'kar's member. G'kar tried to hide how far gone he was, but at that he couldn't help but sigh and let his head fall back against the couch, his breath hitching ever so slightly. Londo doubled his efforts and smiled as he wrenched a moan out of G'kar. By now he was too distracted to pay attention to G'kar's actions, and he didn't fight it when his shirt was pulled off completely, gave in when G'kar began to run his fingers up and down Londo's back and over the bases of his brachiarti. The sensation was as frustrating as it was delightful, and he began to wind them around G'kar's body, seeking out the endless bumps and crevices that he had yet to map to his satisfaction.

Londo had had enough of his little fun now. "G'kar," he breathed, lightly, into his ear. G'kar knew what was meant by that, and he suddenly seemed more solid, more real under Londo as he brought his hand up around the back of his neck and pulled Londo forward into a crushing, searing kiss.

With the intensity of the kiss came a new wave of action and enthusiasm. Where before there was only the lightest of touches now G'kar ran his hands over Londo's brachiarti in earnest, squeezing in just the way he knew would bring Londo to the brink but not quite over. Londo reached down and added one hand to the two brach that were already working on G'kar's cock, while he held onto his shoulder for dear life with the other.

G'kar let out a startled punch of breath. In retaliation, he found the head of one of Londo's brachs and lifted it up to his lips. He made eye contact, intense and unwavering, as he slipped it into his mouth.

Londo's own eyes slipped closed for a moment as he enjoyed the sweet heat and delicious pressure, before it became overwhelming. When he opened them G'kar was still staring. He found it impossible to break away.

They were both close now, he could feel it in himself and in the tremors that ran through G'kar's body. Neither of them had the stamina they once did. He couldn't bring himself to care. His belly felt as though it was twisting itself into knots, a searing heat in his chest expanding and filling his lungs. Something about this felt different. They had had their fair share of encounters, and spent nearly as much time together lately as not. But there often seemed to be a distance between them, walls built so high and so thick that all their efforts could not quite bring them down.

There were no walls now.

G'kar's ragged breathing grew more desperate, more irregular, and Londo himself was seconds away from his peak. Yet they never broke eye contact. Something about it felt profoundly important, vital even. Neither spoke, or cried out, not now. Londo even bit his lip to keep from moaning aloud, not wanting to break this spell.

It was only when the orgasm finally rolled over him that he let out a soft moan and dropped his head down, burying it in the space below G'kar's chin. He quivered, boneless, for a long moment, keening as the last waves hit him. A few moment later he felt G'kar shudder and cry out, and then both of them lay still.

Neither moved for a long moment. There was no tension in the air, as there often was. As his brachiarti withdrew of their own volition G'kar's wrapped his arms around Londo's lower back, cradling him, and Londo found that he could not bear to break away.

"My legs are falling asleep, Londo," G'kar finally said.

Londo giggled. "Sorry," He said, and shifted to lay at his side instead. He held his breath, waiting for the moment to break, for the tension to return. But it did not come. Instead they settled back into a comfortable position, and Londo reached out and ran his fingers lightly over G'kar's chest. He shivered at the touch. "G'kar?"

"Yes?"

"You were right. This did cheer me up. I am not sure it makes me feel young, but... I feel whole again. Less ragged."

Normally, a statement like that would have been followed by a clever quip, a satisfied jab at Londo's pride, one which he would be happy to recieve and like to return. Instead, G'kar just smiled.

Perhaps he was right, about being reckless, about taking what he wanted. Perhaps all they needed was a change of scenery. But either way something was different now, he thought. Something was lighter. He was sure tomorrow that they would return to their usual state, bicker and quarrel in front of everyone in their normal pattern. Yet nothing could take this moment away, nothing could erase the way he felt now. He'd known, of course, that he loved G'kar, in his own way. They had even said it once or twice, though they didn't need to – all their long years with one another meant they knew each other more than well enough for that. Yet until this moment, he'd never felt anything so... normal. So comfortable, and easy.

It was as though the strangeness of the evening could be attributed to the unusual situation they found themselves in, and not the fact that they were a centauri and a narn, lifelong mortal enemies, and everything else. If they could do something like this, maybe they could also manage to be normal, sometimes. It had been such a long time since Londo felt anything in his life was normal.

Unfortunately, there was a more pressing matter at hand. "This is nice, but... you are filthy."

G'kar laughed. "You're right. There's a shower in there." He pointed.

"You first." Londo waved him up. He sighed in dissapointment as G'kar's warmth disappeared from the couch, but he was no longer so terrified that the feeling would go away. That would happen tomorrow, when they stepped back into the real world. He'd had this now. He knew this was possible, now. It made all the difference in the world.


End file.
